What's the Difference?
by RaeReads
Summary: In a town that doesn't take to kindly to strangers, Megurine Luka will have a hard time with family and friends to make them accept a girl she fell in love with - who just happens to come from another city.
1. Empty

Today is a day where I sit somewhere on a place called Earth, something that is a sphere and can maintain human-kind. I looked at the sky, my boredom not taking over me yet- but just might. Unfortunately, the places I sit are where nobody would try to a person, except I'm here. When I looked back down at the town, you couldn't even see one person; it's like the whole population just left.

'Ugh, I might live in a town that's not very populated, but this is just ludicrous!' I thought to myself, the chill from a wind making me shudder in sheer delight. I decided to get up from the place I was sitting and headed off onto the streets off my hometown, but something stopped me from doing so.

'Who the hell...'

I looked at the source of whatever was stopping me, nothing was holding me, but I finally figured out what was stopping me, the starting of a girl caught me completely off guard. I looked at her, the teal hair was very vibrant, and her eyes looked like a darker shade of teal, I looked more closely at her body, she was wearing a school uniform.

"Uh excuse me, do you happen to know where the Hoko cafe is? I'm looking for it but nobody will talk to me here, and all the store owners kicked me out..."

My head started to look down at my feet, knowing the perfect reason why this town doesn't like people who decide to come here on a whim or is a foreigner. I sighed though, taking pity on the girl. All she was doing was asking where a cafe was, right? And besides, the owners will most likely kick her out if she doesn't belong here.

"Well, Hoko cafe is a far away from here, I can take you there if you want but, you ought to put on some regular clothes that are not a school girl uniform."

I lifted my head up to look at the girl, her mouth turning into a big smile, her eyes seemingly poured out tears of joy. I sighed and looked over on the town again; the sky gloomed mixed with people locked up in their buildings makes it seemed like the town has experienced something tragic. I started to walk past the girl, but when I knew she wasn't following me I turned to face her, and even though she looked so happy she seemed out of it.

"Well, are you coming or what? I need to take you to a clothes shop and buy you something that isn't your school girl uniform if you don't have any change of clothes of course."

"Well, I don't have any change of clothes, but I do have money, but why do I need to change my clothes?" She asked in a soft toned voice. I grumbled a little bit because my town isn't social most of the time and even in parties, not a lot of people talk to each other, and not strangers either.

"Well, this town doesn't like people who aren't from here, because it's always been like that for a long time. Though I can't tell you why all I need you to do is change your clothes, so no one knows you're not from here."

She nodded a little bit and started to follow me, her eyes seemed to be spaced out but none the less, she's still following me. As we began walking to the clothes store I remembered one thing- I forgot to ask her name!

"Uh, just wondering can I have your name?" I asked as we were walking down flights of stairs to go onto the streets of this abandoned like place.

"Sure, it's Hatsune Miku, pleased to meet you uh... Whoops, it looks like I forgot to ask your name too."

"It's Megurine Luka, pleased to meet you too, Hatsune Miku." I started to grin a little bit, and even though this place isn't a place to be when you're not from here, I haven't enjoyed myself this much in a while. 'Hmm, this is pretty fun, I guess."

I smiled to the sky, looking up it turned a little bit sunnier out than last time, and my sudden mood changed, becoming more positive, the day started to look up for me.

A/N: Hey, I'm back! HAHA, IT'S ALIVE! Anyway, I guess you could say my writing style has changed but hopefully you people don't mind. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story, and reviews always motivate me!


	2. Shopkeeper

_You know the rules, everybody does, so why are you so intent to live with that GIRL! She is nothing more than a stranger and you and I both know that. Forget about her and live your peaceful life here in a healthy life!_

As we started walking down the street, I stared at all the buildings, broken down and looked like we just had a war of some sort and only a few looked like they were comfortable to live in and have a normal life. 'Well, this place isn't well known anyways. Though, I wonder how she found this place. I mean, the only way you can get here is by boat and from the other town, but the bridge that's connecting us is destroyed, so that's out of the question.'

"Hey Hatsune-san, how'd you get to find this place?" I asked politely, but when I looked at to see her face, her eyes were down, and she was frowning. 'Sore subject I guess, well, we town's people are also painful issues too.' As we kept walking, I spotted my childhood friends ice-cream shop, the lights shining brightly and the open sign flipped, I decided that we should get something to eat.

"Hey, Hatsune-san, you hungry?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll pay!"

I looked at her confused, why would she want to pay after all the shopkeepers kicked her out? I sighed and took my wallet out, counting how much money I have, not a lot, but it will do for two people. "It's alright Hatsune-san, I can pay, you just have to repay me after we get food," I stated as I opened the door to the ice-cream shop, seeing all sorts of sweets in the store and some other filling stuff if you're not into ice-cream.

"Hatsune-san, stay near me. Unless you want to get kicked out."

She nodded her head and stayed behind my back, seeming nervous, I patted her head quickly, right before my friend came out and asked for my order.

"Hey, Lulu! How are you? The usual?"

"I'm alright Lily. Yeah, can I have the usual and something else?"

Lily looked confused until she saw Hatsune-san behind me and looked at me with sheer shock. "Lulu, you can't bring someone who isn't from here, you'll get punished too! Remember what happened to your father?" I looked at her, knowing what happened to my dad, but I had to make an excuse up, after all, why should I leave this girl I decided to help out here like this?

"Uh, well... Ugh, you caught me, Lily, damn it!"

"Well, this is quite bothersome, huh? Well, I guess since you're from here, as long as you're ordering for the girl, I'll get your order done." She said, grinning and I couldn't help but smile back. "So, what do you want, little girl?" Lily said in a sweet-toned voice, her grin not leaving her face.

"Green Onions or Leeks?"

"..."

Green Onions or Leek Ice-cream is that even possible?! "Well, I guess I could make that, but that's some weird order you got yourself, little girl." I smiled at Lily once more, and when she noticed that I was doing that she winked at me and went to work.

"So, uh, what happened to your father?"

My mouth frowned a little bit, but I don't think she noticed because she hasn't said anything yet. "Well, my dad had broken the rules made by the town's people of not having social interaction with people other than here. He fell in love with this girl, but unfortunately, the town's people found out, and he got killed for putting this place in danger. Although before he did get killed, he had me, and the girl he fell in love with just happened to be my mother, but she was allowed to give birth to me then get killed along with me father." I sighed after finishing my story; the town's people's word on insisting that I don't interact with anybody but them. Oh well, look at me now, talking to this stranger, Hatsune-san.

"I'm sorry for asking you a question like that Megurine-san. I just, feel like this town had once been a lively place and now it's just not... lively anymore."

"Huh? No, it's fine. I got so used to hearing and telling that story to other people that when it was painful, I got so used to the pain that it stopped hurting."

Hatsune-san just stared at me, frowning, her eyes drifting off after our eyes met. "Hey Lulu and the little girl, here's your ice-cream!" I stared at my order, Vanilla and Mango mixed to make one blissful tasting ice-cream. "Well, you should go, my father would tell that girl to get lost if he see's her, so why don't you eat it outside or when you're walking?"

"Thanks Lily for not telling."

"Hmm, yeah no problem, but I want a tip next time you come here! Speaking of which, your total is 10$ for both of you."

"That's a lot of money for two cones of Ice-cream..." I grumbled but reluctantly handed over 20$ to Lily, and she smiled and went behind the counter.

I flashed a smile and looked at Hatsune-san, she is so engrossed in licking her ice-cream that she didn't notice that I got up and waited for her. But when she realized that I was waiting for her, she shot up from the chair and walked with me. We started to walk down to Hoko cafe when I heard something shout behind me;

"Hey Lulu, you need some change of clothes for that little girl?" Lily yelled, her hand wavering pieces of cloth in her hand, the material looking like soft cloth of some sort.

"Actually yeah I need some clothes for this girl," I screamed back, playing along with the title of "Girl" and "Little Girl," just for Lily's amusement. "Do you know where I can change some clothes then?" Hatsune-san asked, her face crimson red and her hands over her face to hide the embarrassment. I grumbled a bit because she's hard to understand when she's embarrassed, but I snatched the clothes out of Lily's hand and went back to Hatsune-san's side.

"Hmm, yeah, before we go into Hoko cafe we'll stop at my place since it is near that area."

"Oh, Lulu how scandalous! Bringing a young maiden into your house so quickly before you even kissed her! And hey you never said thanks for the clothes!"

"You read to much yuri manga; you know that right? And thank you, Lily."

"You're welcome. Well, anyways this place doesn't have a lot of people like it use to, you know? It used to be more lively and happy, but it's not anymore after that day, so all I have are manga and some childhood friends."

I frowned and patted Lily on the back. 'I guess even this girl had some feelings. Maybe we can get a person to change this place. Although it may not happen, I feel like something has to be done.'

"Well Lily, you know sales are decreasing, even the most popular places in this town have been dropping. But your ice-cream shop is #1 in my heart." I winked at Lily while saying that, her sadness went away in an instant and she grinned. "YOU AND THAT LITTLE GIRL BETTER COME BACK AFTER YOUR DONE WITH EVERYTHING!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs, and while doing so Hatsune-san and I were walking, and I just waved back without looking at her, but somewhere in my mind, I knew from the encounter with this Hatsune-san girl made Lily a little bit happier.

"Hey, Megurine-San can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You enjoy this town, huh?"

I looked at her with shock but also a little bit of sorrow, the girl I'm walking with is a complete stranger, which the people don't like. But in an absolute instant, I knew what my answer was going to be.

"Yeah, this place is the best."

"Oh wait, I forgot to repay you back for the ice-cream!"

I looked confused until I realized that my wallet was now filled with two penny's and I looked up at the sky, making a loud enough sigh for Hatsune-san to hear but reluctantly pushed her hand away from her pocket.

"Huh? You don't want me to pay you back? But your face looks like you lost all your money...?"

I looked up at Hatsune-san, her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her laugh, not because I was poor but because I knew I was making a weird face. "Go ahead and laugh," I said in a rueful tone voice, and she started to laugh her butt off while walking to Hoko cafe. 'Well, this is the most I've interacted with someone. But I know I'm having fun.'

"Hey Megurine-san, you're funny you know that."

"Hmm, am I that good at making weird faces? Huh, that explains why my friends lose at staring contests."

Hatsune-san and I started laughing after my comment, tears starting to form, but after all that I felt like something was wrong- but at that moment I brushed it off and continued to laugh.

* * *

A/N: I finished this chapter so quickly, Although excuse me if there are any mistakes, I was too lazy to check if there were any =w=  
Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you where I got this idea from! It's a video game I played when I was still active (R.I.P. Active Rae), it was called " ** _Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies_** ," and it was based on a village in the game, I believe it was called **_Wormwood Creek_**! Oh, I forgot to mention that I intend to make this darker, but I decided to make the ending a little fluffier than what I had planned. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed my story, and reviews are always helpful, even the one's that say "You suck!"


End file.
